Quizá pueda volver a amar
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: KibaHina, ChouIno, ShinoYuki, SasuSaku muy ligerito...y NejiSaku "Cuando pierdes un amor y tu corazón queda destrozado...es posible volver a sentir amor por alguien?" pésimo summary! pero tenganme piedad xD soy nueva! xDD
1. Chapter 1

Un grito desgarrador en la noche, sus manos llenas de sangre, su cara llena de lágrimas…

Un grito desgarrador en la noche, sus manos llenas de sangre, su cara llena de lágrimas…

Su corazón destrozado…

Temblaba compulsivamente, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, las manos manchadas con la sangre de su amado…

-S…Saku…ra….

La débil voz del Uchiha la sacó de sus pensamientos…se volteó para ver esos orbes negros que tanto adoraba…

-L-lo siento tanto Sasuke…de haberte echo caso….esto no….nada de esto…

Los orbes esmeraldas volvieron a derramar el dolor del alma…la culpa que cargaría en su conciencia…

Sasuke volvió a la villa, se declararon novios…enviaron a Sasuke a una misión, Sakura le quería acompañar…más Sasuke y la Godaime no se lo permitieron…ella desobedeció y partió el mismo día que Sasuke…fue descubierta a las pocas horas…

Los atacaron, se defendieron…pero a pesar de todo un ninja de la aldea de la hierba atacó a Sasuke…dejándolo moribundo…

Sakura asesinó a todos sus adversarios, quizá habría sido tétrico pensar que disfrutó eliminar al atacante de Sasuke…pero eso ya no le importaba, lo único que ansiaba era darle asistencia médica y volver a casa…

Pero ahí se encontraba ella, sufriendo como nunca…por no poder ayudar a su amado…

-Sakura…te…amo…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus orbes negras…ya sin brillo…

-SASUKE!!

Una suave brisa la despertó, se vio en una cama de hospital…la misma que había intentado evadir durante tanto tiempo…la misma que había sido testigo de las tres noches de sufrimiento de la joven pelirrosa…

-Despertaste…

_Esa voz…_

-Tsunade-Sama dijo que estarías bien, pero de verdad tardaste demasiado tiempo en despertar…

_Neji…_

-Que te parece salir cuando te den de alta?

Luego de dos semanas, al darle de alta, celebraron en la casa del Hyuuga mayor, al parecer Hiashi habría salido de viaje llevándose a Hanabi consigo…en el último tiempo, Hinata había demostrado las capacidades como líder del clan que mantenía ocultas…Hanabi, al notar esto, intentó asesinar a Hinata una noche…afortunadamente Neji y Yukina (N/A: Yukina soy yo!! 8D) pasaban cerca de la habitación de Hinata y al ver el intento de asesinato de Hanabi, la noquearon y contaron lo sucedido a Hiashi…

Finalmente, Hiashi decidió que Hanabi necesitaba una especie de "descanso" a la aldea de la lluvia…Así que los mayores estaban solos…con el control completo de la casa.

Sakura intentaba abrirse paso entre el desorden de la casa, a esto añadimos: Basura, vasos, botellas de sake…etc.

Sakura veía y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban: En una esquina, Chouji e Ino se estaban desnudando; En el sofá, Yukina y Shino se besaban apasionadamente; En otra esquina, Kiba y Hinata se manoseaban completamente, muy sonrojados.

_Parece que todos tienen un bello romance…excepto…_

Sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron sobre la imponente figura del genio Hyuuga, que miraba a las demás parejas con envidia…

_Neji…_

Ella lo contempló…y la imagen de Sasuke se le hizo presente…sus ojos se inundaron y algunas traviesas lágrimas se escapaban mientras temblaba ligeramente…

Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros…

-Sakura…no quiero que sufras más por eso…-se acerca y le susurra en el oído-Me tienes a mi…tienes mi amor…Sakura, yo te amo…

Sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría…en las últimas semanas había pensado en darle más de una oportunidad…pero ahora no sabía que decir…excepto…

-Neji…démonos un tiempo, quiero conocerte más…

-Por supuesto, princesa-dijo este sonriendo afable

Quizá…si pudiera volver a amar…


	2. Yote amo

Los siguientes días se los había pasado en "otro mundo" por decirlo de alguna manera

Los siguientes días se los había pasado en "otro mundo" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Cuando estaba en el hospital, le costaba concentrarse por lo sucedido en la fiesta.

Cada vez que estaba con sus amigas o en una misión, no escuchaba lo que le decían…se encontraba muy ocupada pensando en lo sucedido durante la fiesta…

La maldita fiesta!!

Aunque no podía negar que…tenía sentimientos por el joven Hyuuga…

PERO NO!!

En que demonios estaba pensando?!

Su novio había muerto hace muy poco, y ella ya quería…traicionarlo?

No podía…no debía…Pero…esos ojos blancos, esa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a ella…la amabilidad que tenía con ella, y encima era caballeroso!!

Todo lo que puede pedirse…

Pero a pesar de todo, ella no podía seguir amándolo…NO DEBÍA!!

Pero QUERÍA amarlo…estaba bien? O estaba mal?

Pensaba mientras estaba frente a la tumba de Sasuke…encima pensaba eso mientras estaba frente a su difunto novio? Peor persona que ella no podía haber... (N/A: hay wey, que se odia Oo/Inner Nagasu: Que esperabas? ¬¬)

-Ya no sé que hacer…tengo sentimientos hacia Neji, pero no puedo permitirme amarlo…Sasuke, que hago? Dame una señal!!

Como si el cielo la hubiese escuchado, una flor de cerezo cayó justo a sus pies…

La pelirrosa no puedo evitar llorar al recordar lo que esa flor significaba para ella…

FLASH BACK:

Una tarde en el parque, Sasuke y Sakura paseaban conversando "felizmente" (N/A: decimos felizmente entre comillas por que todos sabemos como es Sasuke, no? ¬¬lll/Nagasu: hay wey….si este imbécil no cambia!! Oó/Yuki: pobechita u.u)

-Mira Sasuke-Kun! Que lindos árboles de cerezo!!-Decía Sakura emocionada, mientras apuntaba dichos árboles-Podría alcanzar una de esas flores para mí?-Volvió a decir poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Hmph…-Se estiró y alcanzó una flor-Antes de dártela, quiero decirte una cosa-Volvió a decir, mirándola seriamente.

-Que cosa?-Respondió esta sonriente.

-Siempre contarás con mi apoyo en todo lo que hagas, y sobre todo…siempre voy a amarte, no importa lo que pase-Dijo sonriendo.

Muy pocas veces Sakura conseguía obtener una sonrisa de los labios del Uchiha, y aprovecharía esa ocasión.

-Por supuesto, Sasuke-Kun-Le contestó Sakura, sonriendo y con un encantador rubor en sus mejillas.

Luego de eso, se besaron.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Volvió a sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros, al momento que se daba vuelta, vio esos blancos ojos que ya la traían loca desde hacía tiempo.

-N…Neji…que haces aquí?

-Te buscaba, fui a preguntarle a mi hermana y me dijo que quizá estarías aquí…-Respondió este con una sonrisa.

-Neji…yo…

-Quiero que toes una decisión Sakura, yo ya no puedo esperarte más…me hago daño a mi mismo y a ti si sigo aguantando esta angustia…

-Neji…yo…te amo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hay wey!! Ke pasará después?

Grax x su apoyo TwT


	3. La misión

Acá la escritora basura xDDDD, grax por su apoyo amigotes

Acá la escritora basura xDDDD, grax por su apoyo amigotes!! TwT

Al fic!! xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nada podía ser mejor.

Novia perfecta, asenso a Jounin y cada día con su chica.

Que podría salir mal?

-ESCÚCHAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!-Gritó exasperada, Ino.

-Eh?-Contesto el joven Hyuuga, pensar tanto en Sakura lo mantenía distraído…pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado hermosa para olvidarla.

-Escuchaste lo que te dije?! ¬¬

-No, repítelo-Respondió un poco asustado el joven Hyuuga, Ino tenía un carácter muy impulsivo…aún no entendí como Chouji podía estar con esa mujer tan…desesperante.

-Te dije que a Sakura la enviarán a una misión por tres días a la aldea de la lluvia.

-De la lluvia? Ahí está Hanabi-Sama-Respondió un poco sorprendido.

-Hai, partirá esta tarde.

-Quiénes irán?

-Pues…irán Chouji, Sai, Shino y Shikamaru…por lo que Sakura me dijo es una misión muy complicada-Respondió la rubia.

-Sabes dónde está?

-Creo que esta en la salida de la aldea junto a Yuki y los demás-Le dijo Ino, pero para cuando terminó de hablar Neji ya no estaba.

Salió corriendo a toda prisa, POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LE HABÍA DICHO SOBRE ESA MISIÓN?!

Acaso no confiaba en el?

O acaso…aún no le amaba de la forma e que amó a Sasuke?

Olvidó eso en el mismo instante cuando vio a Sakura.

-Neji, que haces aquí?-Preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa la pelirrosa.

-Por qué no me dijiste que te irías de misión?

-Es que…se me olvidó, jeje-Contestó nerviosa Sakura-Con decirte que Yuki-Chan me acordó esta mañana-Rió nerviosa.

-Tú sabías y no me dijiste?-Le preguntó furioso a su hermana menor.

-Gomene Onii-Sama, pero recordé que Shino-Kun iría de misión y le pregunté quiénes más irían…cuando me dijo que iría Sakura-San no pude evitar mencionarle lo preocupada que estaba-Contestó con un poco de miedo Yukina, escondiéndose tras Shino.

-Vamos Neji, no te pongas así-Intentó disuadirlo Sakura-Te prometo que regresaré pronto y a salvo-

-Así lo espero…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry amigos, pero ando 0 aporte xDDDD

Aparte que es de noche y comí un montón…

No es recomendable mezclar empanadas de queso fritas y anticuchos con bebida, el estómago te cobra la cuenta ligerito xD

Yane!!

Gracias por sus coments, espero seguir con la continuación pronto

Atte.

Hyuuga Yukina


	4. Mision para Neji

Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura se había marchado de misión

Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura se había marchado de misión.

A pesar de los comentarios optimistas de su hermana, no podía evitar preocuparse, el amor de su vida no enviaba alguna carta o cualquier señal!! NADA!!

Se encontraba pensando en eso cuando vio que su hermana se acercaba corriendo.

-Onii-Sama!!

-Que pasa?-Le preguntó una vez que la tuvo en frente.

-Tsu…Tsu…-Le hablaba entre cortado, le faltaba aire por la apresurada carrera.

-Tsu…que?-Le dijo curioso y molesto.

-Tsu…Tsunade-Sama…nos llama-Le dijo respirando agitada.

-A ambos?

-Hai-Le dijo-Creo que es algo sobre Sakura-San.

-Sakura?-Se puso de pie-Entonces vamos-Le dijo comenzando a correr.

-Onii-Sama!! Espérame!!-Le persiguió.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, si era de Sakura quería saber ya cualquier noticia.

Finalmente llegó al despacho de la Godaime junto a Yukina, que respiraba agitada.

Tocaron la puerta.

**Adelante.**

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que estaban Himeka, Naruto y Kiba.

-Al fin llegan 'ttebayo!-Dijo un molesto Naruto.

-Gomene Naruto-Kun, es que me costó encontrar a Onii-Sama…y corrí por toda Konoha buscándolo-Se disculpó apenada Yukina.

-No importa…Shizune!-Llamó la rubia.

-Hai!-La pelinegra se acercó-El equipo que fue a la aldea de la lluvia está en problemas.

-Que pasó?-Preguntó Himeka.

-Al parecer los atacaron y están todos muy graves

-Pero…no iba Sakura-San con ellos?-Preguntó preocupada Yukina, viendo como su hermano apretaba los puños intentando mantener la calma.

-Sakura tuvo problemas, la atacaron y la dejaron incapacitada para usar chakra-Shizune hizo una pausa-El botiquín médico se perdió en medio del ataque así que Sakura no puede hacer mucho en esas condiciones.

-Cuando partimos-Dijo Neji.

-Esta misma tarde-Dijo de improviso Tsunade-Himeka será la líder de esta misión-A continuación le entregó un mapa a la pelinegra de ojos rojos-Llevarás el mapa, aparte de Neji eres la más responsable.

-Hey!-Exclamaron ofendidos Naruto, Kiba y Yukina.

-Ya váyanse!!-Gritó Tsunade.

Todos se retiraron rápidamente a alistar sus cosas e irse.

Se reunieron a la entrada de Konoha y partieron enseguida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto u.u


	5. Los encontramos!

Acá le doy con el fic jajaja xDDDDD

Acá le doy con el fic jajaja xDDDDD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Yukina, trajiste el botiquín?-Dijo secamente la líder del equipo, Himeka.

-Hai-Le respondió la pelirrosa de ojos perla.

-Neji, verifica nuestra posición en el mapa-Volvió a ordenar la líder.

-Estamos a treinta metros del objetivo-Dijo Neji revisando el mapa.

-Debemos darnos prisa-Dijo Himeka.

-Y yo que hago 'ttebayo!!-Dijo Naruto igualando la velocidad de la pelinegra.

-No hagas nada estúpido-Le dijo mirando fijamente los orbes azules-Kiba, vigila que Naruto no haga alguna idiotez.

-Si, claro ¬¬-Dijo un poco molesto el castaño-Que aburrido es esto Akamaru, yo quería hacer algo más…interesante-Le dijo a su enorme y fiel compañero.

-Arf!-Ladró en respuesta Akamaru.

-Kiba-Habló Himeka.

-Nani?

-Percibes el olor de Sakura?

-Hay mucho olor a sangre, me cuesta distinguir olores-Dijo preocupado-Pero creo que hay un poco del olor de Sakura a la derecha.

-Yukina, quiero que veas veinte metros en esa dirección-Dijo la pelinegra apuntando a la derecha.

-Hai-Hizo los sellos correspondientes-Byakugan!

Silencio por un momento.

-Los veo, están muy heridos…debemos darnos prisa Hime-Chan!-Dijo preocupada la Hyuuga y desactivando su kekei genkai.

-Entendido-Dijo Himeka-Vamos! Dense prisa!!-Volvió a hablar al tiempo que aceleraba el paso.

Se apresuraban y al mismo tiempo la preocupación de Neji aumentaba.

Toda preocupación desapareció al ver que Sakura estaba sentada bajo un árbol escribiendo el informe. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver al grupo liderado por la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

-Neji? Que hacen aquí?-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, le costó bastante puesto que tenía el tobillo vendado.

-Tsunade-Sama nos envió a buscarlos y prestarles ayuda médica-Se apresuró a responder Himeka, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Neji.

-Cómo esta el resto?-Preguntó preocupada la Hyuuga.

-Están en la tienda…bueno, están bastante heridos…no les pude prestar ayuda médica por que no puedo usar mi chakra.

-Yukina, ve y ayúdalos-Himeka hizo una pausa-Kiba, acompáñala, Naruto tú ve y busca leña y algo de comer.

-Y tú que harás 'ttebayo?!-Dijo Naruto apuntando con el dedo a Himeka.

-Yo me quedaré a cuidar de Sakura-San y hacer el reporte-Contestó Himeka-Bueno…supongo que podría asignarle a Neji la importante tarea de buscar sustento para todos-Dijo en una pose de actriz dramática la pelinegra.

-Si es una misión quiero hacerla yo!!-Dijo Naruto, y se ue corriendo rápidamente.

-Neji…ve a vigilarlo-Dijo Himeka.

-Pero…

-Oh, entiendo-Dijo Himeka-Quieres pasar tiempo con Sakura-San, no te preocupes yo iré a vigilarlo-Dijo mostrando una suave sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba a la vista, enseguida se fue.

Apenas perdió de vista a Himeka, abrazó fuertemente a Sakura.

-Estaba preocupado…

-Lo siento, no penseque nos iban a atacar-Sakura hizo una pausa-Solamente debíamos vigilar por tres días a tu prima y volver…pero nos atacaron…

-No me importa, ya estoy aquí contigo-Dijo Neji besando a su pelirrosa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yeah!!

Que tierno el final de este capi!! Jajajaja

TwT

Grax por sus post!!


	6. Sai y los sobrenombres

Acá le doy con fic xDDDD

Acá le doy con fic xDDDD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, dentro de la tienda…

-Vaya, la viste cerca Shikamaru-Decía Kiba-Un poco más y esa herida se te infecta, y si se te infecta, te cortamos el brazo.

-Tsk, cállate-Le dijo Shikamaru, al tiempo que emitía un gruñido por el ardor que causaba el alcohol que le estaban aplicando-Más cuidado Yukina, que no soy de goma

-Gomene Shikamaru-Kun, demo la herida está muy grave y necesito aplicar el alcohol para evitar que se te infecte-Se disculpó la pelirrosa de ojos perla.

-Dime, Ino vino con ustedes-Preguntó Chouji, quien estaba recostado en su saco de dormir con todo el pecho vendado.

-No, Tsunade-Sama solamente nos llamó a Himeka, Naruto, Yukina, Neji y a mi-Dijo Kiba-Pero de seguro que te esta esperando ansiosa en casa-Le volvió a decir con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, el único alivio es que al menos están…mejor que antes-Dijo Yukina un tanto nerviosa.

-No creo que ese comentario sea prudente para esta situación-Dijo, estoico como siempre Shino-Aun que debo reconocer que su llegada fue muy oportuna.

-Siento lo del comentario…-Se disculpó triste y apenada Yukina.

-Oye, no le hables así-Le dijo un poco molesto Kiba-Mira que ella era la más empeñada en llegar pronto, bueno…ella y Neji-Dijo pensando un poco.

-Kiba-Kun!...no digas eso, s-solo estaba preocupada p-por ellos-Dijo la niña, bastante sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Pero si es cierto!

-Arf!-Ladró Akamaru apoyando a su dueño.

-Que malos son u/u

-Gracias por preocuparte, Yukina…San?-Dijo Sai, aún no se acostumbraba a esto de los sobrenombres- "El sobrenombre debe ir de acuerdo a la forma física de la persona"-Pensó recordando las "sabias" palabras del libro y mirando a la Hyuuga de arriba abajo, provocando que esta se sonrojara-Te lo agradezco, mi pequeña flor-Dijo sonriendo.

-P…Pequeña flor?-Repitió la Hyuuga bastante sonrojada, bueno, más sonrojada que antes.

-Sai…-Dijeron Kiba y Shino con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-Acaso dije algo malo?-Preguntó.

-"Pobrecito, aún no se acostumbra"-Pensaba Yukina con tristeza.

-"Pobre chico, es hombre muerto"-Pensaban Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Pequeña flor, podrías ser tan amable de controlar a tu amigo y a tu novio?-Preguntaba Sai, mientras Akamaru y Kiba mordían una de sus piernas y Shino lo estrangulaba con insectos.

-Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun, dejen a Sai-Kun tranquilo-Dijo nerviosa, a lo que estos obedecieron a regañadientes-Sai-Kun, para que se te haga más fácil puedes llamarme Yuki-Chan o Yuki, todos me llaman así-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, Yuki-Chan-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Shino, yo lo sostengo y tu lo golpeas-Dijo furioso Kiba.

-Usualmente no me gusta recurrir a la violencia para resolver asuntos triviales, pero hoy haré la excepción-Respondió Shino, mientras algunos insectos se dirigían a Sai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que pasará con Sai?

Sobrevivirá? O los insectos de Shino lo matarán?

Nagasu: Prefiero la primera opción ¬¬lll

Yuki: jejeje '

Yane!!


	7. El regalo perfecto

Sorry por haberme tardado ando xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoy era un día muy importante, también un día lleno de preparativos y otras cosas, pero por sobre todo era…**cumpleaños de Sakura**, **SU** Sakura.

Tenían todo preparado, el lugar al que irían (un bar karaoke), la comida, las bebidas, los invitados, etc. Pero faltaba lo esencial…**el regalo**

Tenía tiempo de encontrar el regalo indicado para su novia, al menos creía eso, su hermana debía distraer a Sakura hasta las cinco, así que tenía dos horas…dos horas para encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Mientras el se partía la cabeza pensando en eso Yukina, su hermana, se partía la cabeza pensando en como distraer a Sakura, no sabía mentir y cuando mentía le daba por morder algunos mechones de su cabello…_estoy jodida._

La pelirrosa de ojos perla se había vestido lo más discretamente para la situación, una polera manga larga blanca con piel alrededor de las mangas y una mini falda roja con zapatitos blancos y una trenza pasarían desapercibidos.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de Sakura, mientras se preparaba para comenzar con la farsa.

-Hola Yuki-Chan!-La voz de la oji-jade la sacó de sus pensamientos, Sakura iba vestida con una polera roja y una mini falda negra, unas pantis de malla y zapatos de tacón-Que haces aquí?

-E-Etto…yo quería saber si…-Comenzó a morderse el cabello-S-Si te gustaría salir a dar una v-vuelta por a-ahí…

-Claro!-La pelirrosa de ojos jade cerró la puerta con llave y se fue con Yuki.

Estuvieron dando vueltas durante bastante rato, Yukina había intentado de todo para evitar la calle donde estaba el bar, pero le fue imposible, al final acabaron frente a este.

-Que te parece si entramos?-Peguntó Sakura mientras comía dangos.

-Esto…n-no lo se…e-esto…que tal si vamos…a-al parque?-Dijo Yukina mirándola mientras s mordía el cabello, con un helado de chocolate en la mano.

-Estuvimos ahí cuatro veces Yuki-Dijo pesadamente Sakura.

Intentó disuadirla hasta que sonó su celular, un mensaje de texto de Neji: _Entren, ya esta todo listo._

-Bien, entonces entremos!!-Dijo Yuki engullendo lo poco que le quedaba de helado y obligando a Sakura a tragarse los dangos-Pero antes te cubres los ojos-Dijo Yukina, Sakura no alcanzó a decir nada por que tenía una venda negra en los ojos.

Recorrieron todo el lugar en busca de la habitación, cuando la encontraron le quitaron la venda a Sakura gritando **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!**

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-Dijo Neji, besándola y entregándole un paquete.

Sakura abrió curiosa el paquetito, al ver el contenido abrazó muy emocionada a Neji.

Una hermosa caja musical con una bailarina de porcelana serían el regalo perfecto, dentro la foto que se habían tomado cuando Sakura acababa de regresar de la misión, donde salían besándose.

Sin duda, el regalo perfecto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acepto intentos de asesinato xD


	8. Proposición

Sorry por haber tarado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban en el bar, todos muy felices de la vida…excepto ella…

Se suponía que era su cumpleaños, debía estar feliz…

Neji le había echo un maravilloso regalo, estaba en medio de una fiesta en un bar karaoke como siempre había querido, la habitación estaba decorada como departamento de soltera y estaban todos sus amigos, pero aún así…algo faltaba.

No sabía que, solamente sentía que faltaba algo.

-Que pasa Sakura? Por que no estas cantando?-Preguntó Neji, sentándose unto a ella en el sillón.

-Es que…no canto muy bien Neji-Mintió Sakura, se odio por eso pero no quería hacerle sufrir.

-Tú me ocultas algo-Dijo seriamente Neji-Que pasa?-Esta vez suavizo más la voz-Que te preocupa?

-Es que…Neji, siento que algo falta…pero no se que es…

-Dime que es lo que necesitas y me aseguraré de que te lo traigan.

-No…no te preocupes, de seguro que encuentro lo que estoy buscando-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-San, ven a cantar, no has hecho nada en todo este rato-Dijo Yukina-Ven, canta conmigo, ne?

-Yuki-Chan…no se si pueda catar bien…

-Si puedes, todos podemos-Dijo la otra pelirrosa con una sonrisa-Vamos, ne?

-Está bien-Aceptó resignada Sakura.

Ambas cantaron tres canciones: Velntine Day Kiss, Cosplay no Kokoroe y Misa no Uta

(Las dos primeras son de lucky star xD)

-Ves que si cantas bien?-Dijo Neji cuando tuvo a junto a él a Sakura.

-Urusaina-Dijo sonrojada Sakura.

-Escucha Sakura…necesito hablar en privado contigo-Dijo seriamente Neji.

(Como le harán para cambiar tan rápido de actitud?)

Se encontraban afuera del bar, el cual daba curiosamente a un claro con un hermoso lago.

-Es muy lindo aquí Neji-Decía Sakura maravillada.

-Sakura…escucha, yo sé que tan solo tenemos 23 años y aún somos muy jóvenes pero…

-Error, tú tienes 24-Dijo divertida Sakura-Eres un año más viejo.

-Escucha Sakura, esto es serio-Dijo Neji acercándose a ella-Sakura…

Estaba empezando a pensar en "eso"

-Sakura-Neji se arrodilló frente a ella-Te casarías conmigo?-Preguntó muy sonrojado y extendiendo una cajita abierta, donde había un anillo con un pequeño diamante encima, sencillo pero hermoso.

-Oh Neji…-Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se abalanzó contra su novio-Era esto lo que me hacía falta!!!-Concluyó Sakura besándole en los labios.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-Dijo Neji cuando se separaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aww…que tierno xD


	9. Al Final

Este es el último capi, ahora trabajaré en un fic yaoi Xd y quizá en una segunda parte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba hecho la mar de nervios.

Cómo era posible que todo pasara tan rápido?

Le parecía apenas ante ayer cuando le había propuesto matrimonio a Sakura, le parecía ayer haberse casado con la mujer de sus sueños, pero ahora…

Como demonios había llegado a la sala de espera en el hospital?!

Como demonios era posible que Sakura estuviese dando a luz en esos momentos?!

-Onii-Sama, tranquilízate-Dijo su hermana menor-Sakura-San estará bien, ella es fuerte y lo sabes.

-Eso no me tranquiliza Yukina-Dijo secamente su hermano-Cuando estés dando a luz me darás un par de consejos…Encima que ni sabes lo que es estar casado!!!!

-Onii-Sama, estoy comprometida por si lo olvidas-Dijo con una risita nerviosa-Ahora siéntate, pasearte por todo el lugar no te va a tranquilizar.

-Pero me relaja!

Pasó una media hora, intentó distraerse mirando a todos a su alrededor empezando por su hermana. Ella se mantenía tan serena como de costumbre, luego miró a Shino, tan estoico como siempre; Miró a Ino, que se comía las uñas de los nervios, a su ex novio Sai que sonreía simplista; A Naruto, que al igual que Ino se mordía las uñas, a su prima y actual novia de Naruto, Hanabi quién apretaba las manos contra su regazo; Miró a Chouji y Shikamaru, el primero comiendo por los nervios y el segundo bostezando; Observó a Kiba y Akamaru, el primero dormido sobre el regazo de su novia Sumomo y el segundo dormido a los pies de ésta misma; A Ryuzaki y Reiko, que miraban sin expresión la sala donde estaba Sakura.

Después de dos tediosas horas de espera salió Tsunade.

-Cómo está?-El primero en preguntar fue Neji, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la Godaime.

-Están bien, y te felicito Neji-Dijo Tsunade poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del genio Hyuuga-Tuviste mellizos, un niño y una niña-Hizo una pausa al ver como a Neji s le humedecían los ojos-Los tres están descansando, puedes ir a verlos.

Neji desapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Observó a su pelirrosa con detenimiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, respiraba profunda y tranquilamente, a su lado había una pequeña cuna. Observó la cuna y vio a sus _hijos_, una niñita con un mechón de cabello castaño, al igual que su hermano, ambos con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo ruiditos de vez en cuando.

-_Neji_.

Se volteó a ver quien le hablaba…se quedó sin aire, frente a él estaba Sasuke.

-_Al final fue tuya…mi pequeña molestia…_

-Sasuke…

_-No digas nada…sólo prométeme que la vas a cuidar…y a ellos también._

-Si, lo prometo.

_-Suerte amigo…_

El Uchiha desapareció. El Hyuuga se giró a ver a su esposa.

-Te cuidaré…los protegeré contra todo mal…aunque me cueste la vida…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok, es un final de mierda, pero no se me ocurría nada más u.ú

Gracias por todos sus review y su apoyo!!! VIVA EL NEJISAKU!!!!!


	10. Aclaraciones Autora

Aclaraciones:

Hinata y Kiba terminaron como a la semana después de que Neji y Saku se comprometieron.

Kiba y Sumomo se declararon novios tres meses después.

Sumomo es un personaje inventado por mi; Tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color castaño, tiene ojos café y es un poco más baja de estatura que Hinata. Usualmente usa una polera sin mangas de color rosa pálido y una falda negra.

Gracias por haberme leído todo este tiempo TwT


End file.
